Corsev Battlecruiser
3000 400 250 |uses=50 |buildtime=75 |experience=100+ |damage.bombing=43 |hull=3127 +122 / level |shields=1279 +134 / level |repair=1.519 +0.101 / level |regen=3.04 +0.2 / level |mitigation=65% |armor=4.61 +0.4 / level |armor.type=Capital |antimatter=270 +35 / level |recharge=0.698 +0.077 / level |w1.type=Capital |w1.name=Autocannon |w1.front=10 |w1.back=7 |w1.left=0 |w1.right=0 |w1.range=5000 |w2.type=Capital |w2.name=Laser |w2.front=0 |w2.back=0 |w2.left=14 |w2.right=14 |w2.range=5000 |front.banks=1 |back.banks=1 |left.banks=1 |right.banks=1 |note=Strike Craft: 0 - 2 (+1 at 3, 8) Boarding Party Demolition Team Salvage Operations Elite Crews |desc=A fast support ship that is able to capture and damage enemy ships and structures. |shortcut=}} The Corsev Battlecruiser is the TEC's Transport Capital Ship added in the Rebellion stand-alone expansion. Overview The Corsev-class battlecruiser is a relatively recent addition to the TEC armada, having been converted from a long-range cargo freighter chassis. The Corsev houses teams of marines that are able to capture enemy ships or damage enemy structures. Additionally, the Corsev is able to plant powerful explosives on friendly ships before detonating them to inflict massive damage on nearby enemies. Tactics Using the Corsev in battle has two sides, the advantage is that while it excels in explosive damage and repairing itself, the drawback is that you have to get your own ships and structures destroyed in order to do as such. For any player, the concept of getting his own ships and structures destroyed is not preferred at all by any means. But in situations where the player is in a "losing battle" (whether deliberate or not) the Corsev greatly rises to the occasion. With this knowledge, one can see and understand that the skills of the Corsev works in a very discernable pattern. For example, if the Corsev uses Boarding Party at an enemy ship/structure, this sets up the target object for the use of Demolition Team, once the target explodes, this now in turn immediately activates Salvage Operations which repairs the Corsev. This goes on in a cycle until there are no more ships and structures for the Corsev to exploit. In a "Suicide" mission of either to defend or attack, the unique nature of the Corsev and its companion fleet puts an enemy at a certain dilemma - That if the enemy chooses to focus his attack on the Corsev, it will buy time or give opportunity for the other ships to damage him. But if the enemy chooses to focus his attack on the ships that accompany the Corsev, it will only repair the Corsev and give it time and opportunity to use its abilities. Also early in the game, the Corsev can quickly add ships to your fleet with well timed boarding party strikes, getting you more advanced ships long before you or your enemy can have them, therefore giving you an edge in combat. The tactic can be made extremely effective if it is your first capital ship. By allowing the player to convert over much of the militia forces in nearby planets, the player not only gains a sizable force early on, but also quickly removes the militia from the picture (Quicker than they could be individually engaged that early), allowing for rapid expansions. With this knowledge in mind this makes the Corsev a pseudo-economical capital ship. Being able to gain free ships early on is very valuable. Ship Info Category:TEC Category:Unique Capital Ships Category:Rebellion